


His Light [Discontinued]

by Nefaelibata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Aromantic Levi, Bullying, ErenxJean, Gyms, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, Kenny Ackerman - Freeform, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaelibata/pseuds/Nefaelibata
Summary: (heavy WIP)Levi, after a rough childhood and a strangely successful school life, lands a position as a well-paid gym teacher at High School Sina in Mitras, the capital of Shiganshina. He, after feeling like he's seen all types of students, has Eren Jäger in one of his classes. Class changes for him from being boring and stressful, to enjoyable and... less-stressful.Until everything goes so very wrong.





	1. Introduction

Levi scowled as the cold breezes of autumn bit him. They seeped through his coat and scarf and gloves and made him colder than he usually is whenever he's tired. Per usual, he went to bed at midnight, and woke up at 4:32 AM. His distaste for sleep only growing as the days go by; constantly awoken by unwanted revisits to the worst day of his life, and easily disrupting his once-balanced cycle of life.  
Heavy, dark bags under his eyes weighed him down, making his shoulders slouch more, causing his usual confident stride to falter and grow short. His head, once held high with confidence and superiority, now sagged low and grew ragged. The typical impassive expression always plastered on his face grew to one of sadness, as well as age that began to seep in and make him look much older than he really is.  
At thirty, he feels that he's already seen what life has to hold for him; things that people usually experience when they're much older. He feels that there is nothing left for him to give, and nothing left for him to take. For his age, he feels that he knows too much, hates too much, lost too much.  
Heartbreak, bullying, betrayal, death, and abuse are few things that he grew accustomed to during his childhood. Once he left that life after graduating high school a year early, while simultaneously taking college classes, and also graduating college early, he thought he had made it, and that his success would only grow more as long as he kept everything in his routine the same. He thought karma, that was so so bitter to him, would only be good from then on.  
He ended up landing a well-paying position at High School Sina, which is in the nicer part of Shiganshina. Plus, he also bargained a bit for his wage.  
He was a fitness teacher, and led classes on–well, fitness and health, as well as a few PE classes. He enjoyed it, despite his personality that practically screamed antisocial, isolated, introvert. Teaching, he noticed, allowed him the ability to give someone hope, motivation, anything to help people. He never wished the things he had gone through as a child to be put on anyone, and for that being his main motivator for teaching, he was pretty popular and well-liked. For his pupils, he created a judgement-free safe space and made sure everyone understood very well that everybody in his classroom are at different places; that "we should not and will not judge others for that."  
He's dealt with all sorts of people over the years. Confident, insecure, strong, weak. Loud and quiet. He always loved being able to bring a smile to their faces, to help them achieve their goals. Sure, there have been people in his classes that stood out. Ones that had enviable determination, the ones who helped others when Levi couldn't, people who would have an outstanding work ethic. But one student he had was by far the one he valued the most. He was actually one of the younger students he had in class. Eren Jäger was his name. Sea green eyes full of fire and energy, vibrant, full of life. Wide smiles and a loud voice, hyperactive and joyous. The light of his dark inner-world.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren and Hanji's company are ironically ones Levi enjoyed. Their extroverted personalities clashed with his own, yet they still impact him so much. Hanji is another gym teacher at his school, and is older than him by just a few years. Energetic as all hell, louder than Eren, and more overly-considerate than a nuisance. However, she never fails to make him smile and feel better whenever his depression acts up again. He knows that he's successfully managed to push it aside, but it's always lingered, and because of that, sometimes it hits him hard from time to time.  
"Good morning, Levi!" Hanji cried out in a singsong voice. She cackled when he rolled his eyes with a small smirk and unlocked the door to his room. He flickered on the lights and smiled a little. The fresh scent of Clorox filled his nose as he set his bag down. He gazed around the room and felt pride swell in his chest. The mirrors fresh and clear, his white training equipment lined up neatly and in order by the long wall of mirrors, not a single speck of dirt on them. "Levi!" Hanji kicked the door loudly to get his attention and waved enthusiastically at him. "Levi, hi!"  
"Hi," He replied, monotone.  
"Aw, don't be like that!" She chirped and strode in.  
"What do you want?"  
"To wish you good morning!" She whined. "What's so bad about that?!"  
"You're too loud for this early in the morning," Levi grumbled and checked his watch. "It's eight."  
"Yeah, so?!" She spun around and sat on one of the pieces of equipment. "You should be awake already!"  
He grunted and pulled out his laptop, scanning his agenda for his classes, and opening up the presentation for his first hour. "Whatever." He has a new student.  
She started rambling on about nonsense per usual. Mostly about her students, what Erwin, the principal, has been up to, celebrity gossip; things Levi doesn't care to hear. True to its name: nonsense. "So what about you?"  
"Huh?" Levi squinted his eyes at her, confused.  
"I asked about what you did yesterday evening." Hanji helped herself to a sip of water from his water bottle that she snatched from the side of his backpack.  
"Oh," He grunted. "Nothing interesting like you, probably. I read a book, drank some coffee, made dinner…"  
"What was your book about? Ooh! What did you make for dinner, hmm?" She attempted to keep a running conversation with him. Again. Though her efforts and kindness and consideration for asking about his evening was much appreciated, he really didn't want to talk right now. He didn't get enough sleep last night since he had too much coffee far too late in the evening.  
At that, Levi sighed and gave her a look. "Hanji, I'm not in the best mood right now, okay? I don't want to talk right now."  
"What!" She practically squawked with concern. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
He shut his eyes as he sighed quickly and crossed his arms, suddenly feeling a bit defensive. "I'm fine. I just don't want to talk a lot right now," He said sharply.  
She pursed her lips, looking conflicted and disappointed and then asked quietly, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes-" He was interrupted by students suddenly flooding into his room once they realized the door was open, and the school bell alerting everyone that the all classes start in five minutes.  
"Yes, I am-ugh, okay fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," He said quickly and quietly. "I had too much coffee. That's it. Are you happy?" His eyebrow twitched in irritation and his stance grew angry.  
"I-I didn't mean to force it out of you, Levi. I was just-"  
"Yes, I know. Now please," He ended harshly and shot a look at the door. Wordlessly, Hanji nodded and walked out, clearly disappointed. Once she was out of his sight, he sighed and muttered curses at himself. I shouldn't have snapped like that. He winced at that thought and ran a hand through his hair. I'll need to apologize later. Great. I suck at that. Then he realized he forgot to set up for class.


	3. Discontinuation

Hello everyone!   
For everyone reading this right now, thank you. Um, I haven’t updated this work in months, and I’ve had no motivation to keep writing this. So, I’m going to discontinue this fic until I can think of something again. 

If you don’t mind, please, check out my October story to kind of make up for this.


End file.
